


You Don't Fall in Love With Werewolves

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, borderline brotherhood, debates, discussions, friendly brotherhood, loners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Finn is a young lad living in the same village as Blood, having befriended the young redhead at an early age. Blood and Finn always share their secrets, dreams and desires, despite living very different lives. While Blood runs around doing errands for his older brother, Finn is a hobbyist archer and an apprentice blacksmith. One day the boys are hanging out in their free time, Blood watching Finn practice his archery when the redhead brings up one of the most ridiculous things Finn has ever heard come from his mouth.





	You Don't Fall in Love With Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, in case you're not familiar then Finn is actually a self-insert OC since, well, he's supposed to be me. I've used him in other fandoms before too, but I wanted to work in the Lycoris universe again and this idea sprung to mind. It's not much but I like to write myself interacting with various characters. Just for fun.

_WHOOSH!_

_SHMACK!_

"Yes, what a shot! Did you see that Blood? I totally didn't think it was gonna hit!"

Blood laughed lightly, "You so knew that was going to hit the target! Your archery skills have gotten better since the last time you got a full day's practice in, y'know. You've even been crafting your own arrows, soon you'll be crafting your own bow to go with them".

"Pssh, only if Victor manages to let ol' Frankel give me a break or two to be able to do it in. Being an apprentice blacksmith isn't exactly the finest job in the village - or the world for that matter," Finn huffed, hands on his hips with an unimpressed roll of his brown eyes.

Blood rolled his eyes too but kept his smile. He enjoyed being able to hang out with his friend, as rare as their time was becoming due to their personal lives. Blood kept having to run more errands around the village that he was used to, and Finn spent the majority of his time at his apprenticeship, becoming easily tired when he managed to get time to himself. The two boys had been friends for a good few years now, and even though they hadn't truly gotten to know each other until the night Finn found himself unexpectedly orphaned, they cared deeply enough for each other to be considered like brothers without blood relation.

"God, if I could get out of the apprenticeship and do archery all the time then you know for sure that I would!" Finn pulled out another arrow from over his shoulder and lined up the bow to his eye level for aim, the target hanging on a string down from a fairly high branch - the targets had been set up in a previous year by the boys. "But then again, sometimes I feel like if I did archery all the time, then as much as I love it, I'd end up pretty bored of it. But, anyway, what's been up with you lately Blood, we haven't had a chance to hang out for some time now".

Blood tilted his head, averting his gaze to the ground and fiddling with the ends of his sleeves and the tied string that held his red cape around his collarbone. He glanced up once or twice, before opening his mouth to speak, "Finn? Can I tell you something? Like, you have to keep it a secret though, okay?"

"Sure, hit me with your best shot. What is it, you got your eye on some girl in the village or something?" He shot the arrow, both of them watching it whizz through the air until it hit the desired target, "Or is it some lucky guy?" He shot his friend a smirk, enjoying the way he got flustered and was silently stuttering. "Aww, Blood, I didn't know you were crushing on me all this time, how cute~"

"I-IT'S NOT YOU!! O-Oops, sorry...I-I didn't mean to yell, I just-"

"Kekeke, I totally get it, buddy, no sweat," Finn, having run out of arrows, went to retrieve the nearest one and loaded it up for another launch.

"I do... I've met someone though. In the forest".

"Ooh, so they're imaginary or from a dream?"

"Qu-Quit teasing me dammit! Finn, I'm serious!"

Finn chuckled and lowered the bow to look over at his friend's pouting face. He shook his head in disbelief and quickly took his shot before walking over and sitting on the rock beside the fallen tree Blood had been occupying. Blood huffed and swatted Finn's hand away when he went to ruffle his hair in a playfully affectionate manner.

"So, who's this someone you happened to meet?"

"Um...well... Y-You believe in supernatural creatures, right?"

Finn tilted his head, "Yeah, why?"

"Well...," Blood took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "I met a werewolf, and, well, we kinda got close and I...I like him".

Finn blinked slowly, the gears in his brain wracking as he tried to process what his best friend had just told him. Things began to slowly piece and click themselves together and the young hobbyist archer bent forward, burying his face in his hands before sliding them up through his hair and down the back of his neck. He then sat up and slapped his knees, his brown gaze void of any amusement as he met his friend's crimson eyes.

"Blood. Blood, this wouldn't happen to be the exact same werewolf that hangs about on the other side of the forest and the same one that Victor, Graham, and  _everyone ever_ has told you to stay away from, would it?" His tone was like he'd suddenly had a complete personality switch. His eyes burned into Blood's and the redheaded boy shrunk down slightly, his shoulders almost meeting his ears, nodding sheepishly. Finn clenched his jaw, "I swear, out of  _all_ the bizarre things to come out of your mouth,  _that_ is by far the worst one to reach my ears. What the  _hell_ are you thinking?!"

Blood whimpered at the change in Finn's behaviour, not being able to hold his gaze any longer and turning away, "Why are you so angry at me all of a sudden?" He mumbled, "We're best friends, right? Shouldn't you be happy for me to be happy and in love with someone...?"

" _BLOOD._ YOU DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH _WEREWOLVES!!"_ Finn's chest was heaving after he was done with his outburst. He tugged lightly at the sky blue bandana that hung around his neck, sighing and catching his breath. He looked away from his friend before giving in to his desire and pulling the other into a much-needed hug. "Blood...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but I just- ...You know what people have been saying in the village about a werewolf... You're the only true friend I've ever had, so I just want you to stay safe, that's all..."

Blood slowly, almost unsurely, returned Finn's embrace with a small nuzzle to his shoulder, being careful to avoid the edge of the quiver strapped on his back. He whimpered again slightly, so Finn rubbed his back as a way of apology.

"You're...not mad at me, are you, Finn...?" Blood asked after a moment of silence, "I don't want you to be mad at me..."

"...No. No, I'm not mad at you, Blood, I couldn't stay mad at you like that forever even if I wanted to. I'm just...scared. So many people love and care about you in the village; Graham, Alvin, Victor, and even Frankel! Just...I'm scared for you to end up hurt, or worse...dead".

"He won't hurt me, Finn, I can promise you that. He's a kind werewolf, and his name is Randolph, hehe~" 

The two stayed in their embrace until Finn pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, we should get back to the village. No doubt Frankel has work for me to catch up on despite allowing me to have this day to myself. But work is work, after all. Plus, we don't want Graham running around in a panic at you being out later than usual," He paused before heading off to retrieve all his used arrows, Blood following at his heels.

"You're busy tomorrow, right, Finn?"

"Mhm...you're going to see this...Randolph, aren't you?"

"Yeah! I meant what I said too, I'll be sure to stay safe, super duper double promise!"

Finn shook his head but smiled nonetheless as he tugged an arrow from a target painted onto a tree, "Well, alright. So long as you're  _absolutely sure_ that you'll be safe and happy and if you need  _anything_ then you know exactly where and when to find me a-and-"

"Finn, relax! I know," Blood chuckled and wrapped his friend in another more comforting hug, "That's why we're best friends, always".


End file.
